Sonic The Hedgehog: MAJORA
by Maxdude1995
Summary: The sequel to Sonic: Creepypasta! Sonic and his friends find love and romance but two evil spirits have come to hunt them and it up to a their friend to stop them. Takes place after chapter 5 of Sonic: Creepypasta and a year after Haunted Majora's Mask.
1. Chapter 1: return txt

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Welcome to the first of the many chapters of Sonic the Hedgehog: MAJORA. This story takes place instantly after chapter 5 of my previous fan fiction, Sonic: Creepypasta and a year after the Haunted Majora's Mask storyline. Please enjoy yourselves and review. I accept constructive criticism.

...you have met with a terrible fate, haven't you...

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: MAJORA**

Written by:** Maxdude1995**

Based off of: **Haunted Majora's Mask by Jadusable**

Characters from: **Haunted Majora's Mask and Sonic the Hedgehog series by**

**SEGA**

**I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are owned by there respected owners SEGA and Jadusable.**

**Chapter 1: The Return of the Cartridge **

**Matt's House – 6 hours after HMS and Ben's arrival...**

After the Happy Mask Salesman and Ben locked Matt in his basement, we find him pacing around trying to find a way to get out. He knew the door to the basement had the lock on the outside, so he decided to wait down there until someone came looking for him.

He soon got his wish when heard his front door open up and in walked the ultimate life-form Shadow the Hedgehog and his girlfriend Rouge the Bat. In Rouge's hand was a black bag and in Shadow's was a tripod. Apparently Shadow had asked Matt a favor.

_~Flashback~_

Shadow was talking to Matt when he said, "Hey Matt, do you think you could do a small favor for me?"

Matt nodded and said, "Yea sure, what is mate?"

Shadow put his hand behind his back and said "Well...you see... it's me and Rouge's anniversary of our first date and well... I was wondering if you could film a "special" tape for us.

Matt broke into a smile and said "Sure, why not, I would love to."

Shadow smiled and said, "Oh ok, well I'll see you tomorrow."

Matt then said good bye to Shadow and walked out of the GameStop with the games he bought.

_~Flashback End~_

Shadow was walking into Matt's bedroom putting the tripod down when he heard the basement door being pounded on. Rouge also heard the noise and her and Shadow ran to the door and tried to open it. Then Shadow knocked on the door and heard Matt's voice.

"Matt?" said Shadow in a worried voice, "Are you ok, are you hurt?"

Matt replied with "Yea Shadow, I'm all right. I'm locked in my basement and the key is in my cupboard." Shadow then went into the kitchen but couldn't find the key anywhere.

Shadow returned to find Rouge picking on the lock with a bobbie pin. Shadow told Rouge and Matt (through the key hole) to stand back and he used Chaos Blast on the door. It flew open and Shadow and Rouge ran down the stairs.

Shadow first replied with "Matt, tell us how you got locked up in here." Matt then explained how he was going down the basement to see what had made a weird noise and that the Happy Mask Salesman and Ben had locked him in there. After that Rouge said,

"Matt, are you sure or are you crazy."

Matt was getting angry and said "No! I'm not making this up, the Happy Mask Salesman and Ben..." Before Matt could finish what he was saying, a message appeared on the wall next to them. It said...

"**...he is telling the TRUTH...**"

Matt walked up to it and touched it. The message was morbidly written in blood. This made Matt's heart pump very fast and he then looked up and said to Shadow and Rouge,

"I need the cartridge back." They both looked at each other and then at Matt and both said, "What?" Matt repeated what he said. "I need the cartridge back." Shadow then walked up to him and said, "Ok dude, but why do you want it back?"

Matt then said to them "I have a weird feeling that something bad is going to happen."

**Later on in the day**

Matt was sitting on his computer when he got an email from Shadow. The email satiated that Matt could have the cartridge back but he had to wait until two weeks. Matt replied telling Shadow that was fine and then he forwarded the email. He got up and when to bed thinking about what was going to happen after he got the haunted Majora's Mask cartridge back.

**To be continued...**

**Well guys that is chapter 1 of Sonic the Hedgehog: Majora. Please favor and review. Remember, I accept constructive criticism so that way I can make the story better. **

**I also like to note that not only will this be a horror story but this will also be a romance story. So look for the romantic stuff to start in like chapter 3 or something.**

**So, see you guys later...**

**...BEN is getting lonely... **


	2. Chapter 2: questionsandanswers txt

**Author's Note: **Hey guys and welcome to chapter 2. This chapter will begin the romantic stuff starting in chapter 3 with the horror stuff continuing on from the last chapter. So read and don't forget to review. I still will take constructive criticism.

**Chapter 2:**

**New Answers bring New Questions **

**G.U.N. HQ – Two weeks later**

We find Matt with the G.U.N. commander and the ultimate life form walking down a long narrow hallway. Matt was about to get back the very thing that was haunting him over a year ago...the haunted cartridge of Majora's Mask. Before stepping into the vault the haunted game was placed, Matt asked Shadow why he had to wait two weeks to get it.

"Because the vault the cartridge is in is a new type of maximum security that takes two weeks to open." Shadow explained to Matt. Matt then nodded his head and walked in. As he walked toward the cartridge, he started to feel afraid and having flashbacks of playing the game and experience of it. As he was picking up the game, he felt a presents of evil he had never felt before.

Matt thanked Shadow for the cartridge back and walked out of G.U.N. HQ with his mind on what was to be shown to him as it did one year ago.

**Matt's House – 10:30pm**

As Matt was entering his house, he felt the cartridge rumble in his jacket pocket. He took it out and the cartridge was starting to softly laughing at him. Matt then looked at it angrily and told it to shut up and it did as he said. Matt then got out his Nintendo 64 and put the game in the slot.

He was reaching for the power switch when it started to breathe heavily and began to walk around the living room. He suddenly got his confidence back and turned on the console.

The mask comes flying at the screen like normal and Matt then press start. He noticed that the save files had changed again. File 1 said "SELECT" and File 2 said "THISFILE".

Matt did as it told him and selected file 2.

He then said to game," Alright Ben and Happy Mask Salesman tell me what you need to tell me."

The screen was black with a text at the bottom saying "Hello Matt..." Matt started to panic and pressed the A button where another line of text said "It's been a long time..."

The game then sent Matt to the end of the game before the final boss. Matt knew this was like his playthrough of the DROWNED file. He walked up to the tree and turned around waiting for Ben to arrive.

Just as predicted, Ben arrived. Matt then said to the game, "All right Ben, why are you back." He then looked into the statue's eyes and the next image was disturbing and horrific.

It was Sonic and his friends all dead and wearing Majora's Masks with the Happy Mask Salesman more cryptic and disturbing with him covered in blood with no eyes. The same was with Ben and the Moon Children surrounding him. As this was being shown to him,

A bloodcurdling, horrible scream in every pitch known to man came out of the speakers.

Matt was then starting hyperventilate and was shaking. He had never seen anything like that before. Another black screen came on and more text comes saying, "this is the future..." Matt was starting to get worried and then more text came which said, "We will meet again..." with another saying, "...very soon..." with the Happy Mask Salesman's laugh playing the background.

The game sent Matt back to the file select screen with File 1 now saying "WERE" and File 2 saying "BACK". Matt then turned off the console and threw the game out the window. He then ran into his bedroom and got out his camcorder and started to make a video of him talking into the camera about what he saw.

**Later that night**

Matt had an uneasy sleep that night. He had a nightmare that Ben and the Happy Mask Salesman were chasing him. Matt couldn't get away and he was soon captured by the Moon Children and as the Happy Mask Salesman and Ben caught up with him, the wicked salesman got out Majora's Mask and placed it on Matt's face.

Matt then woke up and started to sweat. He hadn't had that kind of dream in a long time.

But by the time he went back to sleep, he didn't had and dreams at all.

**The next day**

Matt woke up to a sunny morning and decided to go eat at McDonalds for breakfast. Once he got there, he coincidently bumped into Shadow again.

They talked about stuff and then Shadow then said to Matt, "Hey Matt, my friend Sonic is coming back from training and I was wondering if you wanted to meet him." Matt said he would like to and he left the restaurant happy but he knew that deep down inside.

He knew that Sonic and his friends were in danger and he had to warn them...

...to be continued...

**Well guys thanks for reading chapter 2! I'm going to work on chapters 3&4 during Christmas break, so come back for chapter 3 because this is where the romantic stuff starts in conjunction with the horror aspect of this story. Also, don't forget to review! I'll take constructive criticism.**


End file.
